GDN and Raven Meet Ben 10 and Rook
by Smarty 94
Summary: After the defeat of Vexx, GDN, Raven, Ben, and Rook relate the story of how they met each other. Meanwhile, Sonic and Gwen accidentally end up in prehistoric times after Sonic learns a new Chaos Emerald power.
1. New Chaos Control Power

At the manor training room, Raven, and GDN as GoldDragonNinja are training with Ben as Rath and Rook.

Debby, Azmuth, Karai, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker Muddlefoot, Gosalyn's best friend are watching.

"They keep on improving every time they go into the room." said Launchpad.

"As always." said Debby.

Sonic, still with the cast on his right arm and in the sling entered the room.

"Hey guys." said Sonic.

Honker looked at Sonic.

"Hey mister, I'm Honker, and you are?" said Honker.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic.

"What happened to your arm?" said Honker.

"I battled a old foe and defeated him." Sonic said.

"He used a old ability called Chaos Control to really smack that creep around and he defeated him for good." Gosalyn said, "He was so awesome."

Sonic blushed.

"Thanks Gosalyn. But I could not have done it with the help of the sais GDN lent me." Sonic said.

"Indeed, but since it'll take some time for your arm to heal up, you'll have to learn more about the Chaos Emeralds by book until it heals." said Azmuth.

Azmuth walked over to a book and pushed it to Sonic's feet. Sonic picked it up with his left hand.

"'The Chaos Emerald Legend'. Will do Azmuth." said Sonic.

"Was using your powers to defeat the old foe even worth it?" said Honker.

"Considering that I have a broken arm, yeah. Totally worth it." said Sonic.

Karai smiled and looked at Debbie.

"You know Debbie I am glad you trust me now after the whole Vexx thing." Karai said.

Debbie smiled.

"Well you did help and seeing is that your my boyfriend's childhood best friend I can trust his friends. Besides we can get to know each other." Debbie said.

Meanwhile with the three training heroes.

"Ok Ben, try to dodge this." GoldDragonNinja said as he blasted ice at Rath.

Rath dodged the ice attack.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GOLDDRAGONNINJA WHO HAPPENS TO BE A OLD FRIEND OF MINE AND ROOK BLONKO, ALONG WITH RAVEN, SPAWN OF TRIGON: DESTROYER OF WORLDS, NO ONE BLASTS ICE AT RATH!" Rath said and ran to GoldDragonNinja only for him to puff away shocking everyone.

"Wow that Ninja is good." Azmuth said.

"He sure is." Sonic said. "Besides he and Randy to train a lot with his brothers."

"I see." said Azmuth.

"Well, I got to go. Krabby Patties half off at the Krusty Krab." Sonic left the training room.

GDN wrapped his tail around Rath's neck, chocking him for a bit. Raven then pushed down on the omnitrix, reverting Rath back to Ben. GDN unwrapped his tail.

"No fair." said Ben.

"All's fair in love and war." said Raven.

"Technically, this is both." said GDN.

Rook smiled.

"I have to say Raven you and D really have gotten strong." Rook said.

Raven smiled.

"Thanks Rook." Raven said.

Just then everyone's stomic growled.

"Well I can go for something to eat." GDN said, "Anyone else?"

They all agreed.

Meanwhile, in the Crimson Dragon, at the Krusty Krab, Sonic and Gwen were sitting at a table while eating Krabby Patties.

"So let me get this straight, Azmuth is having you read a book on the Chaos Emeralds so that you'll be ready for your training when the arm heals?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, but I know so much already. Even the fact that the Master Emerald is on an island called Angel Island. The reason it's called that is because the Master Emerald causes it to float in the air." said Sonic.

Gwen became surprised.

"Wait a minute, there's a floating island?" said Gwen.

"Of course there is. The power in the Master Emerald is what keeps it afloat." said Sonic.

"I see. But still, you should learn more about the emeralds, you just never know what you may find." said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out the book Azmuth gave him and opened it.

"Hey, there's a version of Chaos Control where if two people use them both at the same time with separate Chaos Emeralds, they'll both cancel each other out and create a time vortex. Deja Vu." said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"Deja Vu?" said Gwen.

"I get the feeling that I might have done something like that before." said Sonic


	2. Snack Break

At the manor we see GDN, Raven, Rook, Ben, Debby, Azmuth, Karai, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker all in the kitchen getting a snack.

GDN got some red and green grapes in a wooden bowl.

Ben got some chili fries.

Rook got an Amber Ogia.

Raven, a peach.

Debbie some red and green grapes in a plastic bowl.

Azmuth, six rainbow Twizzlers.

Karai, a slice of Hawaiian pizza.

Launchpad, some noodles.

Gosalyn and Honker both have a watermelon.

Azmuth looked at GDN.

"Kid I have to admit your ninja skills are the best I have seen." Azmuth said.

GDN smiled.

"Thanks Azmuth." GDN said and looked at Raven, "But me and Raven make a good team. Me with my ninja skills and powers and her with her magic."

Raven smiled.

"That is true. Even though you drive me crazy when you talk about living in a sewer you are still my best friend here." Raven said.

"You'd better believe it." said GDN.

Ben smiled.

"Hey don't forget about me." He said. "I help out."

"I agree." Rook said. "Ben and I have helped out a lot since living here."

GDN and Raven smiled.

"True." They said.

Azmuth looked at the four.

"Though I may be smart I have been wondering something." The Galvan said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"How did all four of you meet?" Azmuth asked.

"Yeah I like to know." Debby said.

"It would be interesting to hear." Karai said.

"Heck I even want to know." Launch pad said.

"Us as well." The two kids said.

"It's a very interesting story, it all happened before any of us met each other and ended up living with each other." said GDN.

"Tell us everything." said Karai.

At the park, Sonic and Gwen had the green and purple Chaos Emeralds. Sonic was looking through the Chaos Emerald book.

"Now let's see, the only way to perform this version of Chaos Control is to have both emeralds close to each other with your arms crossed." said Sonic.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" said Gwen.

"Of course I'm sure, that's what it says in the book." said Sonic.

"You'll need another person that can use the emeralds in order to perform it." Said Gwen.

"If two people with two Chaos Emeralds can do it, then one person with two Chaos Emeralds can." Said Sonic.

Sonic held the purple emerald in his left hand and held it over his head. He held the green emerald in his right and tried to hold his arm up but couldn't due to his broken arm.

"I got it." said Gwen.

Gwen grabbed Sonic's arm, pulled it out of the sling and held it up.

"Chaos Control." said Sonic.

A time vortex opened up and Sonic and Gwen stood back. Gwen put Sonic's right arm back in the sling.

"Do we dare?" said Gwen.

Sonic looked through the book.

"Where the time vortex takes us is unpredictable. Since it's already opened, might as well." Said Sonic, "But we should keep from altering history, time travels risky business."

"How certain are you?" said Gwen.

"The Butterfly Effect. One small change could alter lots of stuff." Said Sonic.

"Eh, better get it over with." Said Gwen.

Sonic grabbed Gwen and jumped into the time vortex before it closed.


	3. The Story Begins

At the manor GDN, Raven ,Ben and Rook smiled and looked at Debby, Azmuth, Karai, Launchpad, Gosalyn and Honker.

"Ok here is how me and Raven met Ben and Rook." GDN said. "It alstarted while Raven and I were camping in the woods one night."

A flashback began.

We see that it is night time and we see GDN and Raven camping and at a campfire.

"_I had been away from my own family for a while. Been trying to find a place to stay at._" Narrated GDN.

GDN pulled out a hot dog, put it on a stick and placed the wiener over the fire.

"Life of an outdoorsman." Said GDN, "The way to go."

"If you really hate city life." Said Raven.

"Don't blame me, I spent most of my life in the sewer." Said GDN.

They then heard something.

"You hear that?" said Raven.

"Yeah, it's coming from over there." GDN pointed somewhere, "Better check it out."

GDN and Raven went to the area where the sound came from. They hid behind a bush, peeked through it and saw what looked like Bigfoot.

"Whoa, it's Bigfoot." Said GDN, "What a discovery."

Raven used her powers to make Bigfoot stay in midair. GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and pulled out a camera.

"If we get photos of Sasquatch, I'll be able to find a new home." Said GDN.

"Why do you get the new home?" said Raven.

"I'm homeless." Said GDN.

The two walked closer to Bigfoot and saw that it was actually Ben as Shocksquatch.

"At last, footage of Bigfoot." Said GDN.

"Seriously, Bigfoot? I'm not some type of mysterious creature." Said Shocksquatch.

GDN looked at the omnitrix symbol and realized who he just captured.

"Let him go Raven." Said GDN.

"Why?" said Raven.

"We didn't capture Bigfoot. It's actually a celebrity." Said GDN.

Raven put Shocksquatch down.

"At last, someone knows who I am." Said Shocksquatch.

"Of course I do, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix. It's an honor to meet you." Said GDN, "Sorry about that."

The omnitrix started beeping and Shocksquatch turned back into Ben wearing his black and green shirt.

"Yeah, Shocksquatch gets that a lot." Said Ben.

"I can see that." Said Raven.

"Anyways, I'm the GoldDragonNinja, and this is Raven." Said GDN.

"What brings you to Bellwood?" said Ben.

"Finding a place to stay at. What are you doing in the forest?" said GDN.

"A bunch of mutant bear attacks. These bears have just about the same powers as my aliens" Said Ben, "Oddly enough; I didn't let anything from the omnitrix get stolen."

Then a bear appeared out of nowhere and attacked the group.

"Is that one of the bears attacking you?" said Raven.

The bear then split into three.

"Yeah, that's one of the bears." Said Ben.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Please be an alien with muscles." Said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Goop.

"No muscles? Lame." Said Goop, "Oh well, at least it's better than nothing."

The bears charged at the three and Goop instantly wrapped himself around one of the bears. Goop then covered the bear's eyes.

"Try looking through that gooey stuff." Said Goop.

The bear started running and eventually crashed into a tree. Goop got off the bear.

With GDN and the second bear, they were battling it all out and GDN used his ice breath to freeze the bear.

GDN smiled.

"Now that is what I call a Polar Bear." GDN said with a laugh.

"_A polar bear_?" Debbie's voice asked through the story.

"_They all can__'__t be winners_." GDN's voice said through the story.

With Raven and her bear, Raven opened a portal to another dimension and the bear accidentally went in it. Raven then closed the portal.

"And got that over with." Said Raven.

"Who could be behind all of this?" said GDN.

"The only person I know that can make mutant animals is Animo." Said Ben, "But it doesn't explain how he managed to acquire the DNA of all my aliens."

"Do you know someone with the same DNA as you and has the same skills you may have?" said Raven.

Ben thought about it until he remembered.

"Albedo." Said Ben.

"Who?" said GDN.

"Not important right now. I got to get back to base." Ben ran off.

GDN and Raven followed him.


	4. Meeting Rook

Meanwhile, at the hideout of Animo, we see Dr Animo with two people.

One is Albedo and the other one is in the shadows.

"I told you that bear was a bad idea." said the person in the shadows.

"It was a good idea to give the bear DNA of Splixson's." said Animo.

"Yeah but Ben and those heroes got in the way." Albedo said and turned to the shadow guy, "I thought you said your royal family had all alien DNA?"

"In a way." said the mysterious person.

"No matters, they won't be lucky this time. For a bear with Tetramand DNA would be a good idea." said Animo.

"How can you be so sure about that?" said the mysterious person.

"Have you seen Tetramand's before?" said Animo, "They've got four arms, meaning that Ben Tennyson will be out of my hair for good. Especially those other heroes."

"They'll never know what hit them." Albedo said.

Meanwhile, in the prehistoric days, a time vortex opened up and Sonic and Gwen came out of it. The two began sweating.

"Boy, it's hot here." said Sonic.

"Did someone turn the air conditioner to very high?" said Gwen.

"Possibly." said Sonic.

He looked around.

"When are we?" Sonic asked.

Gwen looked around.

"Looks like the dinosaur age." Gwen said.

"I wonder what caused this to happen?" said Sonic.

Gwen grabbed Sonic's book and looked through it.

"Here's the problem, you need to think about where and when you want to go to. You did none of that so we ended up in Jurassic Park." Said Gwen.

"That was a good movie." Said Sonic.

"Indeed." Said Gwen.

"Great music to." Sonic said.

"That is true." Gwen said, "Now let's get going."

"Right." Sonic said.

The two began walking off. However unknown to them a cloaked guy is watching them.

Back in GDN's story, GDN and Raven had blindfolds on as Ben was escorting them to a Plumber base.

"_Ben took us to a Plumber base so that we can find Animo and Albedo. We didn't know who they were at the time._" Said Raven.

"Why are we in blindfolds?" said GDN.

"The organization I work for likes to keep to themselves." Said Ben.

"Still, you had to put blindfolds over our eyes?" said Raven.

"The base needs to be kept secret." Ben said.

"Ok." GDN and Raven said.

"_They found out where it was eventually, even every known Plumber base in the whole world._" Narrated Ben.

The group reached Max's Plumbing and went into the Plumber base.

"We're here." Said Ben.

GDN and Raven removed their blindfolds and looked around.

"What is this place?" said Raven.

"Looks like a set for a Jetsons movie." Said GDN.

"This is one of the Plumber bases." Said Ben.

GDN and Raven became confused.

"Wait, why do plumbers need a futuristic base of operations if they only take care of the Plumbing?" said GDN.

"_Hold it_." Karai's voice said.

The flashbacked ended with everyone but Azmuth confused.

"Yes Karai?" Raven asked.

"Now we're dealing with plumbers?" said Karai.

"Not those kind of plumbers." Said Ben.

"Yeah we learned that the hard way." GDN said, "Now can we finish?"

"Sure." Karai said.

The flashback continued.

"Because they're special kind of plumbers." Said Ben.

"How so?" said Raven.

GDN saw a blaster and picked it up.

"Interesting, this must be an automatic toilet bowl cleaner." Said GDN.

GDN pulled the trigger and a laser came out of the blaster. The laser ricochet off lots of things before it left the area. The three heard someone screaming.

"BEN!" a voice said angrily.

GDN quickly tossed the blaster away.

"This is definitely not standard plumber material." Said GDN.

"Agreed." Said Raven.

"Who do you think screamed?" said Ben.

"I did." The same voice said.

Ben looked and saw Max Tennyson in only a pair of boxers.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I'm only in a pair of boxers?" said Max.

"Uh…wardrobe malfunction?" said Ben.

"Yeah right." Said Max, "Also, why are there non Plumbers in the base?"

"Witnesses to a crime?" said Ben.

"Yeah and it was my fault." GDN said with a sheepish laugh, "Sorry. People really need to tell me things."

Raven smacked her head and looked at Ben.

"Trust me Ben I known him for a while and I never saw him like that." Raven said.

"Okay, what's the crime?" said Max.

"Mutant bear attacks." said Ben.

Later, GDN and Raven told Max everything.

"So Animo is using Albedo to get alien DNA in order to make mutant animals once more?" said Max.

"Yeah, that's what's happening." Said GDN, "Who are these Animo's and Albedo?"

"Long story. We'd better go." Said Ben.

Rook then entered the area.

"G, Raven, meet my partner Rook." Said Ben.

"It's an honor to meet the two of you." Said Rook.

"Likewise." Said Raven.

"We'd better get moving, these mutant animals keep on appearing." Said Ben.

"And be sure to take the witnesses with you, I already lost a shirt, shoes and pants." Said Max.

GDN and Raven ran off after Ben and Rook.


	5. Losing the Emeralds

Back in the prehistoric days, Sonic and Gwen were crawling on the ground. They seemed exhausted.

"How do they even last this heat?" said Sonic.

"No idea." said Gwen.

"This hot weather is causing me to shed my fur." said Sonic.

Sonic stood up and rubbed himself so many times until his blue fur came off, revealing his white skin and some underwear. Gwen became shocked at what she saw. She got back on her feet.

"Are you wearing underwear?" said Gwen.

"Yes I am." said Sonic.

"How is it that you don't wear any clothes yet you've got underwear on under your fur?" said Gwen.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to." said Sonic, "That happened to me when I got on that blind date show."

Then, we go to the set of a dating came show where three bachelorettes: Zatanna (Young Justice), Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender), and the female Appoplexian that chased Randy around for a while were on one side of the wall. On the other side of the wall was Sonic wearing a black top hat, a tuxedo, black pants and black shoes. He was holding a card.

"Okay people, let's get this over with, I have a limo parked outside and the driver charges me by the hour." Said Sonic.

Sonic then read a question off the card.

"Bachelorette number one, would you describe yourself as a good conversationalist?" said Sonic.

"Well I-"Zatanna was about to say something only for Sonic to interrupt her.

"Good answer." Sonic said before he read another question, "Bachelorette number two, do you enjoy chili dogs?"

"Not really, they give me bad gas." Said Katara.

The audience laughed as Sonic looked disgusted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" said Sonic, "Get that woman off the stage!"

Two security guards came in, grabbed Katara and walked her out of the studio.

"Now that that's over with." Sonic read his card once more, "Bachelorette number three, if I were being held hostage by Vilgax, what would you do?"

"I'D HIT VILGAX VERY HARD. A LOT HARD EVEN!" said the female Appoplexian.

"Wow, feisty, I like it." Sonic tossed the cards away, "I'm going for the last bachelorette. In my rented limo toots."

Sonic stood up and walked out the studio with the Appoplexian followed.

Back with Sonic and Gwen.

"Happiest day of my life. I still regret asking that chili dog question. Turns out I didn't want to know the answer." Said Sonic.

"What happened to you and the bachelorette?" said Gwen.

"Five minutes later, we broke up in the limo." Said Sonic.

Gwen became surprised.

"Why?" said Gwen.

Sonic thought about it.

Back in Sonic's flashback, the limo Sonic rented was shaking and screaming was heard. Sonic ran out the limo, revealing his top hat has a hole in it, his tux, gloves, and pants were torn. Sonic ran around the limo and chained it all up. Sonic put some money into the limo.

"She's your problem now!" Sonic ran off.

Back with Sonic and Gwen.

"She turned out to be allergic to hedgehogs." Said Sonic.

Gwen saw through the lie.

"Yeah right." Gwen said to her friend.

"No really, she is allergic to hedgehogs." Said Sonic.

"By 'allergic to hedgehogs' you mean she turned out to be an Appoplexian and was about to do things the Appoplexian way." Said Gwen.

Sonic quickly ran and hugged Gwen.

"Those things really scare me. I don't think I can take even one of those aliens on." Sonic said in fear.

"After what you did to Vexx? Everyone is now scared of you. Everyone but your friends." Said Gwen.

Sonic realized that Gwen is right.

"Your right Gwen. But that alien is married to Bash remember?" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah." Said Gwen.

Sonic then pulled out the Chaos Emeralds.

"I've had enough of this place, I'm getting out of this time, if I want any heat, I'll just go to Jamaica." Said Sonic.

Sonic held the purple emerald in his left hand and lifted it up over his hand. Sonic held the green emerald in his right hand. Gwen pulled Sonic's right arm out of the sling and held it up.

"Chaos-"Sonic was about to say 'Control' when something moved very fast over him and took the Chaos Emeralds, "Tell me the emeralds are still in my hands."

"They're not." Said Gwen.

"That's just great, we lost our only way to return to our time." Said Sonic.


	6. Mutant Animals

Back in GDN's story, Animo, Albedo, and the mysterious person were looking at Animo's Bear/Tetramand hybrid.

"Marvelous, a true masterpiece." said Animo.

"Yes and with that we can get rid of this Ben 10 and those two heroes that were with him." The shadow voice said, "That will show my royal family I am worthy enough to lead."

Albedo looked at the shadow guy.

"Well I say we made more animal aliens?" Albedo said, "Like a Lion and Tiger?"

Animo smiled.

"That is a good idea." He said and looked at the shadow guy, "Why not lions and tigers as well?"

"You've any ideas for what kind of alien DNA you can give them?" said the shadow guy.

"I could cross a lion with a Petrosapian, and the tiger with a Florauna." Said Animo.

Albito looked at Animo.

"Why not a Tiger Pyronite?" Albito asked.

Animo thought about it.

"That is better. Bring me a male lion and tiger." Said Animo, "I've got some mutant animals to give Ben Tennyson."

Meanwhile, GDN, Raven, Ben, and Rook were walking through Undertown.

"_We went to Undertown in order to see if we can find Animo and Albedo._" Ben narrated.

"Aliens live here?" said GDN.

"Even low lives." Said Rook.

"So with this discovery, it proves that aliens do exist." Said Raven.

"And why the sewer system stinks all the time." Said Ben.

"I see." Said Raven.

The four kept on walking through Undertown. After a while, they reached the path to Animo's hideout.

"This is it, the way to Animo's hideout." Said Ben, "I know this because it smells like lions, tigers, and bears."

"Oh my." Rook said.

Raven and GDN looked at Ben and Rook with weird looks.

"Did you two just make a Wizard of Oz reference?" said GDN.

"No." Ben and Rook lied.

GDN and Raven looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's go already." Said Raven.

The four walked down the path.

Back in Animo's hideout, Albedo returned with a male lion and tiger.

"Good, now I can give them the alien DNA." Said Animo.

Albedo placed them in some type of machine.

"Ready to combine." Said Albedo.

"Let's get this over with." Said the person in the shadows.

Animo began to work on the animals. Hours later, the lion came out covered in diamonds.

"Marvelous, a Lion/ Petrosapian hybrid. One of my greatest creations yet." Said Animo.

Then, the tiger came out covered in fire.

"My Tiger/ Pyronite hybrid. A true work of art." Said Animo.

The tiger burped out some fire.

"Good combination, but very disgusting burp." Said the person in the shadows.

"Just be glad it didn't break wind." Said Albedo.

He spoke to soon; the tiger farted out some fire on Animo and his clothes caught on fire. Everything turned into ashes until Animo was in only a pair of white underwear with red hearts.

"Oh come on! These clothes cost me good money." Said Animo.

"Just have them destroy this Ben Tennyson and those other heroes with him." Said the person in the shadows.

"Right." Said Animo.

Animo then used his hypnotizing head to control the lion, tiger, and bear.

"Destroy Ben Tennyson and anyone with him." Said Animo.

"Yes master." The animals said before leaving.

"They won't know what hit them." Said Animo.


	7. Regain the Chaos Emeralds

Back in the prehistoric days, Sonic and Gwen continued walking through the hot land. Sonic still had his skin fully shown and was still in his underwear.

"Too hot." said Gwen.

"Well, we need to find the Chaos Emeralds, or else we'll be trapped here forever." said Sonic.

"Please, we'll die either way since it'll take some time to find the emerald." said Gwen.

The two stopped.

"I mean, those gems could be anywhere." said Gwen.

Sonic looked around and saw something in the distance. He put his left hand on Gwen's head and pulled her head closer to his just as their heads touched each other.

"Anywhere yes, take time to find them no. I know where they are." said Sonic.

Sonic pointed to a tall cliff where a green and purple shine were seen on top of the cliff.

"How can you be so sure it's not a mirage?" said Gwen.

"I'd recognize Chaos Emeralds shinning anywhere." said Sonic.

"The heat's getting to you, isn't it?" said Gwen.

"Of course, but I know I see the Chaos Emeralds." said Sonic, "Let's go."

The two ran over to the cliff as the cloaked figure watched from behind them before leaving.

Later, Sonic and Gwen reached the cliff and saw how tall it was.

"Oh man, why must things seem small from a far away distance?" said Sonic, "Curse you prehistoric heat."

"Well, we'd better get climbing to see if the emeralds are up there." said Gwen.

"Are you crazy, with what I got?" said Sonic.

"You got an idea on how to get up there?" said Gwen.

Sonic did some thinking.

Later, the two had a vine tied up around their bodies, and they had their arms around each other's necks. Sonic has his injured arm and sling around Gwen's neck.

"Is this even a good idea?" said Gwen.

"Of course it'll work, this way, we'll both be climbing and I won't break my cast in anyway." said Sonic.

The two began climbing.

"If a bunch of rocks fall on us and we get buried alive, I'll kill you." said Gwen, "I'm afraid of being buried alive."

"Yeah? Well I can't swim." said Sonic.

Gwen looked at her best animal friend shocked.

"Really? Why not?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know why not. All I could say is that I'm afraid of going in large bodies of water." said Sonic, "Being underwater affects my speed. Makes me slow to be exact."

"I didn't know." said Gwen.

"Try being a blue hedgehog who's been afraid of water all your life." said Sonic.

The two managed to make it to the top and untied the vine. Sonic removed his right arm from around Gwen's neck. They saw the two Chaos Emeralds and a sleeping Pterodactyl in a nest.

"Oh come on already." Sonic said in annoyance.

"Quiet, need to get the gems so we can return to our time." Gwen said quietly.

"I'm so annoyed by this right now that I'm going to either create a time paradox, or destroy the environment." Sonic said quietly.

"How can you create a time paradox in this time?" said Gwen.

"We're already here, chances are we already changed time by making sure Chris McLean wasn't born." said Sonic.

Gwen thought of that.

"True but I don't think that happened." Gwen said.

"Think about it, we create a time paradox, McLean isn't born, Total Drama doesn't exist." Said Sonic.

Gwen liked the sound of that.

"Do it." said Gwen.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Sonic.

"Create a time paradox." Said Gwen.

"If this is about wanting to keep Chris McLean from ever being born, forget about it, I'm in no way going to create a time paradox." Said Sonic.

"Do you even want to be on the show Total Drama?" said Gwen.

Sonic became even more surprised.

"I'm creating a time paradox." Said Sonic.

He then began sneaking over to the emeralds.

"Not a sound Sonic, not a single sound." Sonic said quietly.

Sonic broke wind by mistake. Gwen covered her nose.

"AUGH, do you try to hold it in?" said Gwen.

"What, Owen and a bunch of cows are already polluting the planet." Said Sonic.

"Just get the emeralds." Said Gwen.

"Very well." Sonic said sarcastically, "Should I also kill the bird?"

"No." said Gwen.

Sonic managed to reach the emeralds and grabbed them.

"Got em, now to get out of this time." Said Sonic.

The two failed to notice that the person that's been following them pulled out a snake staff. He shot some type of red beam on the sleeping Pterodactyl, waking it up. The Pterodactyl grabbed Sonic by the left arm with its feet and tried to fly off.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away with the emeralds this time." Said Sonic.

The dinosaur still tried to fly off, but Gwen managed to grab hold of Sonic just before the Pterodactyl flew off.

"Well this is not good." Said Sonic.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights now." Said Gwen.

"What? No I'm not. I have a plane called the Tornado. Sometimes I like to take it for a lap or two." Said Sonic, "I'm referring to that we're in a sticky situation now."

"Oh yeah. How are we going to get out of this situation?" said Gwen.

Sonic thought about it.

"I have a crazy idea." Said Sonic.

Sonic lifted himself up a bit and bit the Pterodactyls leg, causing it to screech and let go of Sonic and Gwen. The two began to fall still with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Are you crazy?" said Gwen.

"Did I not say it was a crazy idea?" said Sonic.

"True, but we're about to plummet to our deaths." Said Gwen.

"Please, I go through lots of crazy situations all the time. One time, Eggman built and Interstellar Amusement Park in space claiming that he changed his was." Said Sonic.

"But he lied about it." Said Gwen.

"Obviously. His real plan was to capture some type of aliens so that he can use their energy for a mind control ray which he intended on using to control everyone on Earth to do his bidding. Luckily, I kept it from happening. I freed the aliens he was kidnapping and destroyed his amusement park." Said Sonic.

"How long ago was that?" said Gwen.

"Many months before any of us met each other." Said Sonic.

"I see. Now find a way to keep us from falling to our deaths." Said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Relax babe, you're talking to someone that knows how to use the powers of the Chaos Emeralds." Said Sonic.

"Are you flirting with me?" said Gwen.

"No I'm not. That's just how I am. I'm always someone that's willing to take risks. Plus, I have a very complicated love life." Said Sonic.

"What?" said Gwen.

Sonic held the Chaos Emerald over his head.

"Chaos Control!" said Sonic.

Sonic and Gwen disappeared. They then showed up in the sky once more and saw that they were falling in a body of water.

"Seriously?" said Gwen.

"I've got to concentrate a lot harder." Said Sonic.

The two then fell in the water and there was a big splash.


	8. Origins

Back in the story; GDN, Ben ,Rook, and Raven are looking around.

"_We were still heading for Animo's hideout, and the next thing you know, we start talking about ourselves._" Narrated Ben.

"So I guess you can say that I'm used to bad smells in a way." said GDN.

"It's terrible." said Raven.

"I can see." said Rook.

"Enough about me, tell me about you Ben." GDN said to Ben, "How did the whole Ben 10 thing start and how did everyone find out about you?"

"Hold it, I need to know about your hero life." Said Ben.

GDN smiled.

"Okay. Here's my story. When I was a baby about a few days old, I was found in the sewer by a mutant rat names Splinter who was once a human. I was raised by Splinter and four turtles who are my brothers. When I was five I started school and met two girls named Kitten and Karai and the three of us joined a gymnastics team and became famous. In Middle School Karai and I became a couple and were a great couple." GDN said.

"But how are you able to use ninja skills?" Rook asked.

"My father taught me." GDN said.

"Well how about your powers?" Ben asked.

"When I was in 9th grade during a gymnastics competition some evil cloaked guy with a cobra staff arrived and wanted all of us to be hostages. I was so mad I turned into a gold dragon in front of my friends. I battled the guy and used a magic spell to banish him to the dinosaur age. It was so cool I decided to become a super hero the GoldDragonNinja. My friends keep my secret. But one day on my last year of middle school Dr. Eggman attacked and we battled but my cover was blown and he knows who I am. That is the real reason why I left my family and broke up with Karai. That and my father and I had a huge fight." GDN said.

"Wow, you just blew my mind." Said Raven.

"Yeah, now for the story of Ben 10." Said GDN.

"Sure, when I was ten years old, during summer vacation, I found my first omnitrix and it started off with ten aliens." Said Ben.

GDN became confused.

"Wait, ten years old, ten aliens to start off with? I don't get it." Said GDN.

"Why else am I known as Ben 10?" said Ben.

GDN thought about it.

"Good point." Said GDN.

"I'm ten years old, start of summer vacation, I find my first omnitrix, it started off with ten aliens." Said Ben.

"Okay." Said GDN.

"Later during the summer, I unlock more aliens and find out that the omnitrix was originally meant for my Grandpa Max, but it scanned my DNA instead." Said Ben.

Raven became confused.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that the original omnitrix was meant for some old bag of bones?" said Raven.

"Bit disappointing at first." Said Ben, "But I got over it."

"I see." Said Raven.

"Many years later, I finally manage to get it removed, but when I turned 15, I put the omnitrix back on. Later, I ended up destroying it and getting a new omnitrix called the ultimatrix. When I turned 16, some ten year old kid called Jimmy Jones managed to find out about all the alien heroes that have been showing up had the same symbol on their bodies and found out who I am and exposed me on the internet. Now, I'm famous." Said Ben, "After a while, I get the new omnitrix."

"Good story, nothing compared to my origins, but still, very good." Said Raven.

"What was it like?" said Rook.

"I'm the spawn of a demon known as Trigon." Said Raven.

GDN became shocked.

"Whoa, what?" said GDN.

Raven looked at her friend.

"You heard of my father?" She asked.

"Well I battled him after one of my foes sent me to another world and I defeated him." GDN said. "But he is your father? How?"

"He, how should I say this? Spent time with someone, and I came to be." Said Raven.

"Would it have killed you to tell me that you're the spawn of Trigon?" said GDN.

"I haven't finished my story yet." Said Raven.

"Continue." Said GDN.

"I ended up leaving my father, used my powers for good, and joined the Teen Titans." Said Raven.

GDN Ben and Rook looked at Raven and sees that she is still sad.

"There's more in there?" Rook asked.

"Yes there is." Raven said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Just about everyone judges me for who I am." Said Raven.

"I am a Revonnahgander, and nobody judges me for who I am." Said Rook, "In fact, no one ever tweets a bunch of bad stuff about me."

Ben had his cell phone out and was tweeting bad stuff about Rook before he realized what Rook just said.

"What? Oh yeah." Ben put his phone away, "Nobody ever does stuff like that."

GDN looked at Raven.

"Is there more?" He asked.

Raven nodded.

"It happened during my birthday." Raven said.

Ben and Rook looked at each other than at Raven.

"Your birthday?" The two best friends asked.

"Long story, I'm not going to get into it." Said Raven.

GDN walked to Raven and hugged her shocking her.

"Hey I am sorry about your life Raven but you have good friends who love and care about you and after traveling with you I can see that you're a great girl. Plus I don't judge people and your my best friend." GDN said.

Raven is shocked and smiled and hugged GDN back.

"Thanks G. And despite always hearing your sewer life I have to say you're a great friend as well and I could not ask for a great traveling friend and a best friend." Raven said.

"Anyways, time for my origins." said Rook, "I come from a planet called Revonnah. I'm from a family of three sisters and one little brother. I left the planet and became a plumber then became Ben's new partner."

GDN and Raven smiles.

"Nice story." GDN said. But what about your weapon?"

"Where did you get it?" Raven asked.

"Plumber academy." Said Rook.

"_Back up._" Debby said stopping the story.

Back in the present.

"You hugged Raven?" Debby said angrily.

GDN laughed nervously before running out the mansion.

"He'll be back." Said Azmuth.


	9. Old Enemy

Back in the prehistoric days, Gwen crawled out of the water as Sonic had his arms wrapped around her waist. The two stood up and Sonic removed his arms.

"You didn't have to keep your arms around me you know." said Gwen.

"I told you I can't swim." said Sonic.

Gwen sighed.

"Remind me after you get that cast off to get you swimming classes ok?" Gwen asked.

"That'll be a problem since I have to train under Azmuth to use the Chaos Emeralds better. Haven't used them for a long time." said Sonic.

"True, but still, you need to learn how to swim." said Gwen.

"I do." said Sonic.

"Anyways, you still got the emeralds?" said Gwen.

Sonic pulled the two emeralds out.

"Yes I do." said Sonic, "Now we can get out of this time."

"Not on my watch." said a voice.

Sonic and Gwen turned around and saw the same person that's been watching them.

"Oh come on already." Sonic said angrily, "This day's been full of surprises, I got myself and Gwen trapped in this time, lost my fur, the Chaos Emeralds, and fell in a huge body of water."

"Yeah what is next a DANCING DINOSAUR SKELETON?" Gwen shouted.

Not far from where they are, a T-Rex skeleton was dancing. Sonic noticed it.

"You just had to say it." said Sonic.

"I didn't think it would happen." said Gwen.

"Enough already." said the mysterious person.

"If only." said Sonic.

"I've been seeing everything you can do. Give me the gems." said the mysterious person.

Sonic looked at the mysterious guy.

"Why should I jerk?" Sonic said.

"Yeah I mean it is not like you have a grudge on anyone." Gwen said.

"Oh but I do." The Cloaked guy said.

Sonic and Gwen became confused.

"Yeah? On who?" said Sonic.

"The gold dragon." said the cloaked guy.

Sonic and Gwen managed to hide their shock.

"Who?" said Sonic.

"The gold dragon. That fool sent me here long time ago." Said the hooded figure.

"As much as we'd like to hear your boring life story, we have to get back to where we came from. So, see ya." Said Sonic.

Sonic and Gwen were about to run off.

"Hold it." Said the cloaked guy.

The two heroes stopped.

"Give me the emeralds." Said the cloaked guy.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Said Gwen.

"We need these Chaos Emeralds to return to return to our own time. Besides, I'm the only one who can use them. So ha, ha." Said Sonic.

The cloaked figure pulled out his staff.

"In that case, you're going to create a portal to the time you come from so that I can get my revenge." Said the cloaked figure.

Sonic did some thinking and came up with a plan.

"You want a time portal? You got it." Said Sonic.

Sonic pulled out the green Chaos Emerald with his left hand and held it over his head. He then pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

Gwen became shocked.

"Are you crazy? Who knows what he'll do when he gets back to our time." Said Gwen.

Sonic leaned over to Gwen.

"Who says we're bringing him to our time?" Sonic whispered, "I'm sending him to a different timeline."

Gwen realized what Sonic was talking about.

"Oh, right." Said Gwen.

Gwen held Sonic's right arm up. Sonic closed his eyes.

"Concentrate Sonic; think about where you want to send this creep very hard like." Sonic said quietly.

He then opened his eyes.

"One time portal coming up. CHAOS CONTROL!" said Sonic.

A time portal appeared over Sonic and Gwen placed Sonic's arm back in the sling.

"Finally, my time for vengeance has come." Said the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure jumped in the vortex before it disappeared.

"Enjoy where you'll be going to pal, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Said Sonic.

"Where did you send him to?" said Gwen.

"I did lots of concentrating. Hopefully, I sent him to the big bang." Said Sonic.

Meanwhile, a time portal opened up in the darkness of space and the cloaked figure came out of it and landed on something red.

"This doesn't seem right, but it should do since the gold dragon should be here somewhere." Said the cloaked figure.

He then heard some sizzling, saw that he was standing on a big stick of dynamite, and the fuse went into the stick.

"I hate that hedgehog." Said the cloaked figure.

Then, a big explosion happened and the whole universe was created.

Back in prehistoric days, Sonic and Gwen were getting ready to return to their own time.

"Not a word to anyone about this incident." Said ._

"Sure." Said Gwen.

Sonic held the Chaos Emeralds over his head with Gwen's help.

"Chaos Control!" said Sonic.

A time portal appeared over Sonic. Gwen placed Sonic's right arm back in the sling, wrapped her arms around Sonic.

"Mind the spikes." Said Sonic.

Sonic then jumped in the portal before it disappeared.


	10. Back in the Present

Back in the present, Debbie found her boyfriend at the pool and Raven was with her an Debbie is mad and walked to her boyfriend.

GDN sees Debbie.

"Hey honey." He said.

"Don't honey me how could you hug Raven?" Debbie asked.

"It was before we met and Raven is my best friend. She needed a hug after she told me about her father." GDN said.

"Yeah Debbie your boyfriend is a caring guy and has helped me a lot. And that hug back then was helpful." Raven said.

Debbie thought about it.

"I guess your right." She said and hugged her boyfriend, "Sorry to be mad my love."

GDN smiled and hugged Debbie.

"No problem my devil bear." GDN said.

Raven smiled and hugged her two friends.

However unknown to them a time portal appeared over the pool and Sonic and Gwen fell in it.

The trio sees them and are shocked.

Gwen and Sonic poped out of the water and looked mad.

"Man what is with us falling in the water today?" Gwen asked.

"No idea Gwen but at least we are back in this time zone and not in the dinosaur ages." Sonic said.

However GDN, Debbie and Raven heard that.

"Um Dinosaur Ages?" GDN asked.

Gwen and Sonic turned and saw their friends. They then got out of the pool.

"Uh...the set of the Jurassic Park remake called Dinosaur Ages." said Sonic.

"Yeah, that's it. We were at the set of the new dinosaur film." said Gwen.

"Really? We should see the set sometime." said GDN.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and pretended to look surprised.

"Hang on, the studio just pulled the plug on the project. Because it burned to the ground." said Sonic.

Raven saw through the lie.

"You're both obviously lying." said Raven.

Sonic and Gwen became shocked.

"How can you be certain that we are?" said Gwen.

"Spawn of a demon, I can read minds." said Raven, "Plus the two of you will need new cell phones."

Sonic's cell phone began sparking.

Yeow!" Sonic said before he dropped his phone, "I'm getting an iPhone."

Debbie looked at the two.

"So what really happened?" Debbie asked.

"Lets just say time travel is even more complicated when in possession of two of the Chaos Emeralds." said Gwen.

The others became shocked.

"You didn't." said GDN.

"We did my friend. We went to the prehistoric ages." said Sonic.

"I wondered why you had no blue fur." said Raven.

"And why are you wearing underwear?" said GDN.

"Don't ask." The two best friends (Sonic and Gwen) said together.


	11. The Story Continues

GDN's group returned to the kitchen and the others saw that Sonic had no fur and was wearing underwear.

"Do I even want to know?" said Ben.

"No." Sonic and Gwen said.

"I agree." Rook said, "Now can we get back to the story?"

"Story?" Gwen and Sonic asked.

"How GDN and Raven met Ben and Rook." Said Launchpad.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

Sonic walked over to a pantry, pulled out a can of blue fur in a can and sprayed it all over himself, being covered in a cloud of smoke. It cleared off and Sonic had his blue fur back.

Everyone even Azmuth is shocked.

Sonic sees this.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you have a can full of blue fur?" said Honker.

"In case I lose all my fur. I've got thousands of these cans." Said Sonic, "Continue with the story."

"Sure." Raven said as the story continued.

In Animo's hideout, Animo, Albedo, and the person in the shadows were sitting around. They then heard a crashing sound and saw Ben as Rath. GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, Raven, and Rook appeared.

""LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DR ANIMO! NO BODY MESSES WITH ANIMALS WHILE RATH IS AROUND AND YOU ALL WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH IT!"." Said Rath.

"Curses." Said Animo.

"Nobody move, things will get ugly." Said GDN.

"Of course they will." Said the person in the shadows.

The person moved out of the shadows and revealed himself to be Vrak.

And Vrak was in his Earth Armor form.

The four heros are shocked.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"I am Vrak the mastermind of this operation and your worst nightmare." Vrak said.

GDN is mad.

"Not while we are around Vrak." GDN said and shot lightning from his mouth and to Vrak but the prince dodged it.

This shocked GDN.

"Ok that is fast." He said.

"Meet my special animals." Said Animo.

Animo used his antennas to call upon the mutated lion, tiger, and bear.

The heroes became shocked at their appearances.

"What gives?" said Raven.

"Yeah a Mutant lion, tiger, and bear. Why not a Mutant Parrot to attack as well?" GDN said with a laugh.

Just then a Mutant humanoid Parrot with a samurai sword appeared.

Rath,Rook and Raven looked at GDN mad.

"You had to say it." Rook said.

"Hey how was I to know they created another one?" GDN said.

Rath got up in GDN's face.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GOLDDRAGONNINJA, YOU SAY SOMETHING CRAZY, SOMETHING CRAZY IS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" said Rath.

The omnitrix began beeping before it reverted Rath back to Ben.

"Oh, come on." Said Ben.

Ben then sees he's still at the ninja dragon's face.

"Oh sorry dude." Ben said and let go.

GDN looked mad.

"Not cool." Said GDN.

"Appoplexians are known to have serious tempers." Said Rook.

"Enough, you won't live to see the next sunrise Tennyson." Said Albedo.

"What I don't get is what you're doing here Albedo." Said Ben.

"Animo promised me lots of chili fries. Curse these cravings for chili fries." Said Albedo.

"Hey, chili fries are awesome." Ben said angrily.

GDN smiles.

"Hey I like those fries as well. Take my advice; try them with ranch dressing, honey mustard, and guacamole." GDN said.

Everyone even the villains looked at GDN weirder out.

"I helped my middle school's pregnant teacher's twin sister out and she sent me on weird food runs." GDN said, "Pregnant people have weird food tastes."

"Enough already!" Animo said before he began to control the animals, "Destroy Ben Tennyson and those other heroes."

The animals began to attack the heroes. Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Give me Humongasaur." Said Ben.

Ben slammed his omnitrix and he turned into Snare-Oh.

"Oh, Snare-Oh? Couldn't of accidentally given me Wildmutt?" said Snare-Oh.

The mutated animals began to attack as Animo, Albedo, and Vrak escaped.

"Chickens." Said GDN.

Rook became confused.

"Those were not chickens." Said Rook.

"It's another way of calling someone a coward." Said Snare-Oh.

"Excuse me, we still need to defeat these mutated animals." Said Raven.

"Right." the heroes said.

GDN battled the mutated parrot, Raven battled the Pyronite Tiger, Rook battled the Tetramand Bear, and Snare-Oh battled the Petrosapian Lion.

GDN clashed swords with the mutated parrot before biting the parrot and using his fire breath to burn it's feathers off.

"Crispy." Said GDN.

Raven created some water, splashed it on the Pyronite Tiger, rendering it powerless. Rook shot the Tetramand Bear so many times before it collapsed.

Snare-Oh wrapped its bandages around the Petrosapian Lion, spun it around so many times.

"Around, and around you go. Where you stop, nobody knows." Said Snare-Oh.

Snare-Oh then slammed the lion to the ground just before the omnitrix reverted him back to Ben.

"That's how you do it." Said Ben.

With the villains, they were making their escape but were surrounded by the Plumbers.

"You're all under arrest for creating mutant animals." Said Magister Patelliday.

Animo, Albedo, and Vrak put their hands in the air.

Later, the villains were being put in a prisoner truck and the mutated animals were put in cages as Patelliday was talking to the heroes.

"Hopefully, they'll be out of our hair for good." Said GDN.

"Not quite, everyone always manages to find a way out of Plumber's Headquaters." Said Patelliday.

"Happens all the time." Said Rook.

"What's going to happen to the mutant animals?" said Ben.

"They're going to be studied on for a while. At least until we can find a way to turn them back to normal." Said Patelliday.


	12. Ending the Story

In the Plumber's truck; Animo, Abedo, and Vrak are mad.

"This plan failed and it is your fault Animo." Albedo said.

"Mine, what about Vrak? He said his royal family had a lot of alien DNA." Animo said.

Vrak smiled.

"It is true I said that, and who said the battle is over?" Vrak said and snaped his fingers.,"ZOMBATS COME!"

Soon 20 Zombats flew into Under Town and went to the four Mutant animals.

Everyone is confused.

"What the?" Patelliday asked.

"What are those?" GDN asked.

"No idea." Raven said.

"What do you think they are doing?" Rook asked.

"No idea dude." Ben said.

Soon the Zombats glowed and made the four mutant animals giant.

"Are you kidding me?" said GDN.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Time to become Way Big." said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Perk Upchuck.

"Great, something that might not be able to eat anything gigantic." said Upchuck.

The mutant lion kicked the heroes over to a wall and Upchuck reverted back to Ben. Ben got back on his feet and activated the omnitrix once more.

"Okay, lets try that again." said Ben.

Ben slammed down on the omnitrix and became Way Big.

"Finally, the right alien." said Way Big.

GDN looked at Raven.

"Raven, think you can use your powers to make me, you and Rook giant to help Way Big?" GDN asked.

"I could try, but we might get exhausted after a while." said Raven.

"It is worth a shot." said Rook.

"Azarath, Metrinon, Zinthos!" Raven said as herself, GDN, and Rook began gigantic.

Way Big turned to the others.

"You realize that I got this right?" said Way Big.

"You're basically outnumbered without us." Said Rook.

"Good point." Said Way Big.

"Enough, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!" GDN shouted.

"_Hold it_." Gwen's voice interupted.

The flashback ended with Gwen shocked.

"You all grew giant and there is an alien city under us?" Gwen asked.

"Under Bellwood to be exact. Believe me, I've woken up there with two hangovers next to a very attractive Kraaho." Said Sonic, "I'm not too proud about that."

"Wow, you really do have a complicated love life." Said Gwen.

"You have no idea. Just about every week, a pink hedgehog keeps on chasing me." Said Sonic.

"Oh you mean Amy Rose?" GDN asked, "Raven and I met her while on our journey."

"What's wrong with that? I mean, hedgehogs are meant for each other." Said Ben.

"She's a very obsessive 12 year old fan girl." Said Sonic.

Launchpad whistled before saying, "Awkward."

"Luckily, she doesn't know where I live. All she knows is that I travel around the world all the time." Said Sonic.

"Back to the story?" said Azmuth.

"Yeah, back to the story." Said Ben.

Back in the story, the heroes were about to battle the gigantic mutant animals.

"How are we going to stop these animals? They've got DNA samples of aliens." Said Rook.

GDN thought of it and smiled.

"Is there a planet that does not have any life on it?" GDN asked, "I was thinking of sending the four of them there and any mutated animal that Animo created next and they all can live in peace."

"There's bound to be an empty moon." Said Way Big.

The mutated tiger farted fire on GDN.

"Not cool." Said GDN.

GDN punched the tiger, but burnt his hand in the process.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot." GDN said quickly.

"Pyronite's are known for being very hot." Said Rook.

"Thanks for the timely update." Said GDN.

Way Big punched the animals across their faces, knocking them out.

"I told you I had this under control." Said Way Big.

"That was a waste of time." Said Raven.

Raven used her powers to shrink herself, GDN, and Rook back to normal size. The omnitrix began beeping before reverting Way Big back to Ben.

"Now we need to get rid of these animals." Said Ben, "Or else some more bad things will happen."

Raven opened up a portal and the mutated animals fell into it before it closed up.

"Where did you send those animals to?" said Rook.

"To the sun. The bigger you are, the quicker you burn." Said Raven.

GDN, Rook, and Ben became shocked.

"Say wha-?" said Ben.

"I'm not that cruel. I placed them on Uranus." Said Raven.

"Uranus has a very weak gravitational pull. The animals will be away from the planet before we even know it." Said Rook.

"What's done is done." Said Ben.

"_So we became alies to that day._" Said Ben.

The flashback ended and we go back to the kitchen.

"We've been doing things together for two weeks. Like this one time-"GDN saw that Sonic and Gwen were gone, "Hey, where'd the hedgehog and goth go?"

"They left when you said that a tiger farted on you. Said something about getting new cell phones." Said Honker.

GDN sighed.

"I guess that was weird." GDN said.

"So what else did you four do?" Karai asked.

"Yes, even I am excited." Azmuth said.

Meanwhile, at the Crimson Dragon, Sonic and Gwen were looking at cell phones. Sonic picked up a flip phone that was still in the box and inspected it.

"Built in camera, flashlight, good texting capabilities." Said Sonic.

He looked on the back of the box and became shocked.

"50 dollars a month just to use this thing for a while? Screw that, I'm not paying 600 dollars a year for a cell phone." Sonic put the phone back.

Sonic grabbed an iPhone and checked it out.

"iPod Touch capabilities, built in camera, able to text someone. This should do." Said Sonic.

Sonic looked on the back of the box and became surprised.

"A dollar a month? Sheesh must be very cheap." Said Sonic, "I'd have thought that people try to rip you off with monthly bills."

"You could say that again." Said Gwen.

Sonic pulled out a remote, pushed the rewind button before pushing the play button.

"A dollar a month? Sheesh must be very cheap." Said Sonic, "I'd have thought that people try to rip you off with monthly bills."

"You could say that again." Said Gwen.

Sonic pushed the rewind button again and the same thing happened.

"A dollar a month? Sheesh must be very cheap." Said Sonic, "I'd have thought that people try to rip you off with monthly bills."

Gwen took the remote out of Sonic's hand and tossed it away.

"Don't do that again." Said Gwen.

"Sorry." Said Sonic.

Gwen grabbed a smart phone and the two walked to the cash register and paid for their phones. Later, they were in the food court, activating their phones.

"Quick question, you did say something about having a complicated love life. What was it like?" said Gwen.

"You don't want any involvement in it. Believe me. But if you insist, I'll tell." Said Sonic, "One time, I did some internet dating and ended up dating a skinny chick who then turned out to be fat. It was very disqusting."

Gwen became disqusted.

"That aint all, I dated this one person that tried to take control of the entire relationship and had her lawyers around her all the time." Said Sonic.

"What was that like?" said Gwen.

"Her lawyers keep on showing up, having me sign things." said Sonic.

Then, some guy in a business suit walked over to Sonic and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, my client needs you to sign something." Said the lawyer.

Sonic read the paper and became shocked.

"She wants my soul now? Who did I date, Lucifer?" said Sonic.

"Sign here." Said the lawyer.

Sonic pulled out a lighter and burned the paper. The lawyer pulled out an exact copy.

"I've got hundreds more." Said the lawyer.

"Tell her to bite me." Said Sonic.

The lawyer left.

"I already lost my job to her." Said Sonic.

Gwen became confused.

"Job?" said Gwen.

"I had a job working at a movie theater when I dated her. She sued me because I was making more money than her, we broke up, she won the case, now she took my job." Said Sonic.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Said Gwen.

"So anyways, I've been a bachelor for the rest of my life." Said Sonic, "It's a very awesome life."

"Really?' said Gwen.

"It has its perks." Said Sonic, "Try picturing me looking like Bruce Wayne."

"I could see it already." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, lots of things happen to me when I'm a bachelor. One time, a very hot red head broad dragged me over to her place and next thing you know, she brings me to a torcher chamber. She had lots of tools that she was going to use on me, I escaped as quickly as possible." Said Sonic.

"Wow." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, I'm better off single." Said Sonic.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Said Gwen.

"Yeah right." Said Sonic.

Gwen stood up, walked over to Sonic and hugged him

"There's always someone out there for everyone." Said Gwen.

Back at the mansion, GDN, Raven, Ben, and Rook were telling everyone about some of the times they had together.

"This one time, we went to space and kept the Incursians from invading another planet." Said Raven.

"We once stopped Khyber from hunting us down." Said GDN.

"We did keep the Forever Knights from stealing a device that can destroy all aliens." Said Rook.

"We had to stop Vilgax from destroying the Earth's sun." Ben said.

"Don't forget Overload." GDN said, "He took control of Kevin's car and I had to destroy it."

"Some adventures you had." Said Launchpad.

"Those adventures were nothing compared to the adventures me and Raven had with the Secret Saturdays. But those stories are for another time." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Karai.


End file.
